hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to StarClan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth. Expecting Dustpelt's kit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes. Has no power right now but might when he becomes leader. Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyhawk']]Scourge of the Skies file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkpaw to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Spottedfire-White she-cat with dark ginger and black spots with orange eyes Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Darkpaw: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mentor:Stardust Kits: Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit file:Kitten.jpg Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes file:Tigerkit.jpg Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with pale yellow eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby she-cat with adorable brown eyes Seastar/Unknown StarClan cat's kits: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Limekit: Lime-colored she-cat file:Limekit.jpg Whitestar's kits: Leafkit:White she-cat with beautiful green eyes, and pale gray stripes file:Leafstripe.jpg Honeykit: White-and orange she-cat with dusty eyes file:Honeyblaze.jpg Smokekit: Orange, white, and black tom , pale green eyes file:file:Smokecrystal.jpg Petalkit: Orange-and black she-cat with two different eyes file:Petalgaze.jpg Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, Whitestar/shadow: White she-cat with different colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever. Can control the element of Earth. Expecting Dustpelt's kit.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt *WhitestarXHeatfur *SeastarX????? =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Entrance to camp: Large rocks and brambles make a tunnel to the camp. Disposition *StarClan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *StarClan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *StarClan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *3 Vole(s) *0 Thrush(es) *6 Squirrel(s) *3 Mice *1 Starling(s) *2 Rabbit(s) *9 Fish *1 Blackbird(s) Rules *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code *No deleting anybody's posts(replacing counts too) *No detail mating!! Roleplay August 4, 2010 Dustpelt grabs a rabbit from the fresh kill pile and quickly eats it. Deputy of StarClan 21:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Darkpaw reappers with her family from the Dark Forest for a little while( Until I hav to go)---Daughter of Scourge-- Hello Darkpaw how is your traning going? Deputy of StarClan 21:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) -At these words, Stardust comes up to the two cats- "Hello Darkpaw. How was it in the Dark Forest?" -Stardust looks at his wound, and franticly grooms it- August 5, 2010 Sandstar pads up to Stardust, "I think you should see Hollyleaf about that" she says concerned -Stardust looks up- "No, i-it's fine." -Stardust runs to the medicine den- (RAWR! THE STUPID DATABASE WUZ LOCKED YESTERDAY!) Sandstar watches Stardust run to the medicine den and nods in approval. Then she pads in the direction of the nursery-$@nd$+@r -Stardust enters the medicine den, and Gingerheart comes up from a hole in the ground with marigold- (hope you don't mind I found a place to store herbs, Sandy. It has two enterances.) "I smelled a wound. Stardust, need some herbs?" -Stardust shakes head- "No, Sandstar said there was a wound needed to tend to. See?" -Stardust shows long scratch- "Ow. Where did ''you get that?" -Stardust looks around- "Can you keep a secret? I can't tell your sister." -Gingerheart meows in protest, "B-but I can't!, then applies marigold on Stardust, and says, "Be careful with that."- -Stardust nods and purrs, "Thank you."- (Not at all! ;)) Sandstar pads into the nursery(P.S. I REALLY wanna play with Blazekit! ;))-$@nd$+@r (Sure!!! Just watch out for Tigerkit...........and the greeting. XD) -10 kits pounce on Sandstar, and Tigerkit and Blazekit sneak behind Sandstar- "HI, SANDSTAR!" -Crystalwing purrs in amusement at her kits- (Is going to be on every hour-and a half, byez.) (Okay, late showing. :P 3:30 or so ma time! -Is back- BBL in a few hours! .P) (I needz help staring rping . . . again :P I'm horrible. Right now, I'm thinking of Char-chan wanting to find out more about StarClan and maybe asking to join, but being too shy to say anything :P) Webgal15 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (YOU'RE ON!!!!!!!!! And if Char-chan does, sign up for the next gathering if you can come. So what do you want me to help you with??? Imma start.) -Gingerheart sniffs the air- "I smell a..........HOLLYLEAFFFFFFFF!" -Hollyleaf, who is pacing the camp, looks up- "What???" -Gingerheart gesters with her tail- "Okay." W-Hollyleaf is whispering with Gingerheart in den- "What is it?" "I smell two things. a cat who really isn't, and she is trying to say something, but she can't." "Really? Is it that strange cat?" "Yep." "Crow-food, those badgers." "What does that have to do with announcing?" "Just wanted to say." -Gingerheart rolls eyes, and steps out- (That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp. Webgal15) (Oh.) -Gingerheart goes under the huge leaf which is hidden, and goes to the tunnels- -Hollyleaf follows- -to territory!- (o, fail. What I meant to post was: That black cat whose name is supposedly Charlotte from the other day is up in a tree near the StarClan camp)Webgal15 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -Whitestar is back from the tunnels, and she tries to hide her paw, of course, Tigerkit is in front of it- -Whitestar goes into nursery- -Gingerheart is back from the tunnels- -Hawk comes into camp- "Here we are." -Hawk lets go of Charlotte- -Hologram of Hollyleaf comes out-(Don't ask me how. Imma tired after a LONG Sabrina Marathon.) -Hawk flies into den swiftly, and the real Hollyleaf comes out- "Hello." (Are you getting a warrior name?) ". . . Hi . . ." (Probably not :P) Charlotte :3 23:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) -Frantic Shadekit comes out- "You're my only friend............You're my only frie..............." (Who?) -Shadekit faints- -Gingerheart falls over- "Hollyleaf, I think I know your grandkit's great-grand-father........" (Why not??? IS she going to freak out?) Shadekit wakes up, and his pale yellow eyes are wide- "IT NEVAH ENDS!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH! AHH! AHHHHH!!!!!!!" (What never ends?) -Charlotte looks around overwhelmed- (Naw, probably because she's always been Charlotte and wants to keep being Charlotte :P) Charlotte :3 23:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) (Is this permanent???) -Shadekit's eyes get wide again- "Zellie, is that you? I haven't seen you since.............. Uuhuhuhuh......." (Who's Zellie? :P) (It's pronouced in a crying tone: OOH-HUH-HUH-HUH...... Just said.) -Hollyleaf is clsoe to fainting- "Are you....................." " Stardust, who where you fighting last night?" ( I HATE THE STUPID DATABASE!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- "W-w-w-w-w-hy???" -Charlotte shifts a paw nervously and steps on a rock, then gets dizzy and faints- (Meh, didn't have much to add to the current situation, so . . . yuh, couldn't hide this thing forever) Charlotte :3 23:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) " Because I don't want to wake up one morning and find you dead. If I knew who it was, mabye Tigerstar cloud stop him."---Daughter of Scourge-- -Gingerheart comes to- ('What were you saying, Char?) "Who's Tigerstar? Tigerkit as leader?" "No." (g2g)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Bye.) "Then who?" -Charlotte's vision:- -Cat with ginger fur looks at waterfall that covers little cave with some sort of blue floating stone in the back- "Ali! You look terribly bruised up! What happened?" -Bloody blue cat speaks weakly- "This dilute calico came and attacked me, then made off with the Stone . . . Ursula, I've failed!" -"Ursula" looks astonished- "No! We have to do something!" -"Ali" collapses- "No, I'm done for . . ." -Charlotte possibly sees "Ali" go limp before she snaps back into consciousness- -back to real life- -Charlotte's eyes stretch wide- "That. Was. Weird." Charlotte :3 00:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart nods- "What was that? Those strange cats sounded like they had a master!" -Shadekit pads to the cats from the dirtplace- "I FOUND THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH! It's the toilet!" (What's a toilet?) -Hollyleaf looks at Shadekit- (The strange cats in Char-chan's vision? If so, they MIGHT be sent by Master Debbie, the one who is also protecting the Stones, or they might be there on their own accord.) Charlotte :3 00:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (copies) (WHAT WAS CHAR GOING TO SAY???) (What she said. "That. Was. Weird.". And what's with the underlines in place of my words?) Charlotte :3 00:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (About joining StarClan??? And the underlie in sensored. I can't stand the G*** Word. I'm sorry about the rudeness. *Yawns G2G!) (Wait, it can be used as a swear? I didn't even know, I meant the things in some Twoleg machines that turn to power stuff :P But I'll change the things to magical stones. And aww :( Bye) Charlotte :3 (Imma back!!! :D) -Shadekit is up again- "Oh, I wish my fur had an elastic band." (Why?) (OMG WB *huggles u*) "All I know is there's a dilute calico cat on the loose, stealing these things called 'Time Stones'. Oh, and, sorry to ask, but can I join you guys?" -Charlotte shifts her paws uneasily- Sandstar buckles under the weight of the kits, "Ooof!" (Imma back!!!!! :D Im getting off in about 30 min though. im goin to da gym ;))-$@nd$+@r (okay.) -Shadekit goes to his littermates- "That's anything like a hairball, try eating grass. That brings it right up!" -Hollyleaf is paralyzed with fear, her fur rosen- "That is one strange cat." -Shadekit sahkes his head- "What was I saying??? Hello, Sandstar!" Sandstar slowly gets up and smiles, "Hello Shadekit" -Charlotte pads up to Sandstar nervously- (Brb, taking puppy for a walk.) Charlotte :3 01:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Bye!) Shadekit is tumbled by his littermates, and he "Uupmph"s. "I mean it!" Sandstar mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrow's in amusement (Kay ;) I just got back from the park with my dog Jasper(See my blog). He loves to run and is a great running partner :D He will run for three miles or so with me, and then he will refuse to move though. Right now hes trying to figure out what an ant is ^.^)-$@nd$+@r (-giggles- Oh, I used to have a dog. -sighs- Hope you don't mind that Shadekit periodotticly has visions, and says weird things. ANd other things. Okay???? (can't spell)) (I dont mind at all! ;) and im sorry about your dog ;(.)-$@nd$+@r (Aww! I have a cat named Jasper. He's 15. The puppy I walked was named Tasha. She's crazed xD *late*) Charlotte :3 01:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Let's RP!!!) -Hollyleaf hisses, and runs into tunnels- -Charlotte looks at Sandstar nervously- "Are you the leader?" (xD Im holding both of my dogs now. One of them is sitting behind me, and I have the overweight one on my lap(Cookie. You can see how he got his name huh? ^.^) Sandstar nods, "That would be me. Now, who are you exactly?"-$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf purrs, out of tunnels- "She's Charlotte." -Shadekit comes up to all three cats, glazed eyes- "Or kill her." Sandstar looks at Shadekit puzzled for a moment, and then turns to Charlotte, "Is this correct?" -$@nd$+@r -Hollyleaf looks at Shadekit, eyes shocked- "Why, you are........" -Shadekit mews,- "What should I do? I'm a cat." "We all are." "Go ask your aunts." "But they're dead! "That's riiiiight!" "Yes, I am Charlotte. I've been thinking about this for a while, and now I have the courage to ask: may I join you guys?" Charlotte :3 (Sandy left. D:) -Hollyleaf nods- "You can, and we'll hold your ceremony when she's ready." "Ceremony? For what?" "Don't you know? When everry outsider is accepted, you have a ceremony! Your new name is chanted, and............." "New name? But I've always been Charlotte. Do I need a new name?" "Depends. Just who are you?" -Charlotte becomes lost in thought- "I forget . . . all I know is, my name is Charlotte, my friend's name is Hikaru, my kit is Callie, and I'm not from here. Am I even supposed to be a cat?" "Depends. What happened?" "Don't know." "What happened before you woke up in the den?" "I don't remember. I don't remember any of my life before, other than names." -Hollyleaf's eyes widen-"Oh no, memory loss." -Hollyleaf flexes her claws, and sparkles come off her- "I remember my attack guarding Elmkit...That changed my life forever." August 6, 2010 Sandstar dips her head, "If you like, you may stay here until you get your memory back"-$@nd$+@r -Heads torward fresh-kill pile and picks up a squirrel and pads away to eat it.-Shadeflower (Your not logged in Shade)-$@nd$+@r (Oh)-Shadeflower "Thank you" Charlotte :3 15:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "That's all right with us. Be our guest." Hello! -All kits are playing together- "Okay, you be ShadowClan, and we'll be StarClan!" -Crystalwing tries to get across the clearing with Whitestar, and they get a rabbit- Dustpelt wakes up and goes into the medcine cat den. "Hey Hollyleaf could I ask you something? Its kinda of private so could we go into the territory?" Deputy of StarClan 20:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "Sure. Follow me." -Hollyleaf pads out of den, and goes behind leaf- Dustpelt follows her into the territory. Deputy of StarClan 20:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (I lover Tigerkit's pic Holly! :DDDDDDDDDDD)-$@nd$+@r (Its pretty cool!) Deputy of StarClan 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) (Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I have the four kit's personalities. Earthkit is the leader, Tigerkit's mischevious, which makes EarthXTiger bcker, Blazekit.......Hi. Very polite. And Shadekit has mood swing A LOT, and is just cute.) (Blazekit had better be if im gonna be his mentor!!!!!!!)-$@nd$+@r (I like Shade's personality. :D (read yesterday's posts!) and when it was like "We all are. Go ask your aunts. But they're dead! That's riiiight! -giggles-) -Whitestar is panting by Crystalwing- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaaaaaaaGH!!!!!!!!!! HELP!" -Gignerheart sees this, and paces- "Oh no, oh no, oh no, HOLLYLEAF, WHERE ARE YOU!" -Hollyleaf is back- "Here! Whitestar, get in the nursery!" "Hollyleaf,what's going on?"-Shadeflower -Gingerheart pads past Shadeflower with borage leaves- "Whitestar's having her kits!" "Oh"-Shadeflower -Cries are heard, and a few minutes later:- "We have four kits! Smokekit, Leafkit, Petalkit, and Honeykit!" -Night now- -Hollyleaf pads into medicine den, tired- "See you tommorow." -Whitestar is tired too, and curls up with her newborn kits suckling- -Crystalwing purrs, sharing tongues with Stardust- -Stardust leaves, and Mintleaf pads towards the warrior den with him- -Gingerheart is in the medicine den with Hollyleaf, asleep too- -All of the kits are in the nursery- (Sorry for taking up at least 20 lines. It's hard RPing a lot of cats. But I like it!!!! Night. And we should expand the nursery! :P) (Agreed Holly!!!!!!!!!!! XD)-$@nd$+@r (With all, or the nursery???) August 7, 2010 -Hollyleaf pads out of den and gets three starlings(Which should be crow-food by now.....Starpaw(As an apprentice) caught that.....), and pads towards the nursery- -Stardust and Mintleaf get the last one, and two voles, and pad off to where Gingerheart is- "Here you are." -After all of Hollyleaf's family has been fed, Stardust, Mintleaf, and Hollyleaf go out, Gingerheart close behind- Dustpelt goes into the med cat den. Deputy of StarClan Hey Hollyleaf do you know when Sandstar's kits are coming? Deputy of StarClan -NO ANSWER- -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart come back into camp, with three kits- -Stardust and Mintleaf pad into camp, and add their fresh-kill- -Tigerkit pops out from the medicine den- "I found the medicine store! There's NO herbs now! Exept for some old dried poppy heads. They probably don't work." -Tigerkit gets out of hole, and trips over his rabbit, on his way to the fresh-kill pile- Hi Hollyleaf why do you have only three kits? Deputy of StarClan 16:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of her den towards Dustpelt-$@nd$+@r "Seastar came for his kits! But his mate's not an EarthClan cat! It's a StarClan cat!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Limekit saddens- "Lemonkit's gone!" Sandstar's eyes widen, "What!!!!!"-$@nd$+@r 16:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) What I thought all the kits would go to EarthClan! Deputy of StarClan 16:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (His mate's a STARCLAN cat!) "Yes. But WHO is his mate?????? We must figure it out! And he's pretty young. What about Gingerheart? She could read his mind, and Crystalwing could convert it to us! We should go to EarthCLAN!!!!!!! I think that all the kits should go to EarthClan they will be happier if they are all together. Deputy of StarClan 16:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (I thought we already knew that Crystalwing was the mother???)-$@nd$+@r "She's the FOSTER mother!" "I am going to figure it out. Crystalwing, Gingerheart, with me!" -Gingerheart, Crystalwing, and Hollyleaf dash behind leaf- -Tigerkit and Earthkit follow- (Oh 0_o) Sandstar nods and turns to Dustpelt, "I want you to follow them, at least until they reach the border"-$@nd$+@r (Sand, they escaped the Secret Way!) (Oops 0_o And should I join the queens????)-$@nd$+@r (I'm no medicine cat but if you are having kits then you probabaly should.)-Shadeflower (-sighs- You won't be able to mentor Blazekit!) (She reaaaaaaaaly wanted to,) (I can still mentor him. I'll have my kits maybe tommorow and spend that day and the next with them, but I'll be out of the nursery just as soon as I got in ;))-$@nd$+@r (I forgot to add, Blazing Forest Cats have large litters. :P MMMMMMMPHHHHHH! Da taped mouth! Dustpelt heads out of camp to follow Gingerheart, Crystalwing and Hollyleaf. Deputy of StarClan 17:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (They're underground.) Dustpelt reappears in the camp. Sandstar! Sandstar! I have bad news!! Deputy of StarClan 18:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar turns to Dustpelt in alarm, "What is it?!?!"-$@nd$+@r EarthClan has been driven out of their home by some rouges and Gingerheart, Crystalwing and Hollyleaf are nowhere to be found!! Deputy of StarClan 18:29, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (Just testing something)[[User:Sandstar1051|'''Sandstar]]Leader of Starclan (When do you think I should have the kits??? And how many do you think??? One, or three???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (How about on Monday and 1 kit is fine we already have a lot of kits!) Deputy of StarClan 18:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (Thats fine with me! And should it be a boy or a girl??? I was hoping for a girl ;))[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sand, how do you do that? EVERYone is doing it, and I'm left out. D:) (Dust, you don't have to be snooty!) -Crystalwing, Gignerheart, and Hollyleaf come up to Sandstar, and Hollyleaf says, "Sandstar, I know those cats. They were from the Shadow Forest. It must've vanished, and the shattered remains of the cats must've gotten a prophecy or somehting saying they could live there. But my mate's mother's distant realitve is one of those cats." Well we have to drive them out so EarthClan can come back!! Deputy of StarClan 18:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) -Shadekit runs up to the cats, and says, "Hi!", but before anyone can respond, says again, "Do you think Mighty Mouse is avalible?" (Holly, Click on source. Then copy the code that I have for that. Then change the colors and words to fit you, and paste it into your siganture, hit custom signature and your all set! But if you cant figure it out, tell me the colors and words and I can do it for you)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yeesh! Can't I respond without green font? Well, it's too confusing. [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf :D']]Medicine Cat of StarClan (It looks Russian!) (It looks good!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Help me edit conflict!) What are we going to do about EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 19:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "I don't know! But the cats seem here to stay." "Ill lead a patrol there. Ill give them a warning"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Heatfur is Whitestar's mate. Seastar wouldn't love a cat that much older than him! Can I come?" We will have to drive them out. Hollyleaf can you go back to the Ice Forest to ask EarthClan to help get their territory back? Deputy of StarClan 19:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar looks at hollyleaf expectantly[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Whitestar's already gone there! And they're GONE!" "What do you mean theyre gone??? They have to have gone somewhere!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan So where is EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 19:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) "We don't know!"[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyfeather']]M "Well we need to find out" Sandstar says sternly[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan edicine Cat o "Yes. Maybe Crystalwing and Gingerheart can help us track? They can go with Whitestar, who's a better tracker than me." [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyfeather']]Medicine Cat of Starclan "Im not being left behind. Well need Whiteshadow, she knows the territory. And well need a couple warriors"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sandstar thinks for a moment, "I would also like to take Darkpaw"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan {HAVE TO GO. SEE YOU IN A COUPLE OF HOURS OR sO! AND WHITESTAR'S COMING TOO WITH ME!) (Kay! BYE HOLLY!!!!) [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyfeather']]Medicine Cat of Starclan (Bye!) (Just testing)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (FREAKING OUT NOW!!!! WHAT HAVE I MISSED?!?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Well... Whitestar had her kits, and Earthclan was drven out by a band of rouges who Holly supposedly knows. Anything else???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( nope. Thanks. I for sure will be on on the 9th. I hav to go now. Ltr!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Peaceo's Dark!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Dust, you wanna name the kit Lightkit in honor of your mother?Or did you have something different in mind? )[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Lightkit would be great thanks for asking!!) Deputy of StarClan 23:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (No problem! What do you think she should look like???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (A mix of white and gray) Deputy of StarClan 23:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (I like it! And Can she control the element of air??? The element thing kinda runs in my family ;))[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sure) Deputy of StarClan 23:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (Thanks! And can she have blue eyes??? It kinda goes with the gray and white thing)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yeppers) Deputy of StarClan 00:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Hooplah!!!!!! :DDDDD Im gonna try to find a pic)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok but don't put it on here until she is born.) Deputy of StarClan 00:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt walks over to Sandstar. Can I be lead the patrol to find EarthClan since our kits is going to be born soon? Deputy of StarClan 00:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (i'm back! And you were sorta detail-youknow.) (No we weren't and are you going to be Hollyleaf or Hollyfeather you can't be both!) Deputy of StarClan 00:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (You are not my boss!) Sandstar shakes her head, "You can go, but you will not be leading the patrol"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Ok who is going to be on the patrol then? Deputy of StarClan 00:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf is back from the search, and she shakes her head- "Nope. I can't find all of them together. Goldenwing got into the Blazing forest with Silverwood,Lionshadow, and Darkflame Seastar's in the Ice Forest with Bouldercrush, and that's all!" "Whiteshadow is. She knows the territory the best"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What happened to the rest of EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 00:32, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "I don't know! Oh yes, Wolflight is in the Ice Forest." Did you get them back to each other? Deputy of StarClan 00:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "When we tried to, they wer still screaming. When they recovered, they said, "No, we're happy where we are." (Hollyleaf, do you want to get Earthclan back together or not???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (My sister and I form a storyline. -_- And she has the craziest ideas.) (Well, there are other people included in your storyline. Mind filling us in???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I'm sorry, but my sister and my mom are together. -sighs- And they hardly tell me anything.) (Well, enough of Earthclan until you know the Storyline. Dust, Can I RP Lightkit?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Sure but if we ever have a second litter I get to RP that kit) Deputy of StarClan 00:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (So is EarthClan going to come back or are those rouges going to take over permantly as a new clan???) Deputy of StarClan 00:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Definetely Dust, and Thanks!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust turns to Hollyleaf. We need to get EarthClan back now or those rouges might permantly overtake their old territory and become a new clan!! Deputy of StarClan 01:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods her head in agreement[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan We should chase out those rouges first! Deputy of StarClan 01:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) -Gingerheart and Crystalwing freak out- "The cats! They're a new Clan named ThunderClan! And they are in a prophecy! IT is "The Earth will fall to Thunder. If they prevail, a special cat will die" "Than we must not let them prevail!" Sandstar howls[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Do you know who the special cat is? Deputy of StarClan 01:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) "No. And if EarthClan comes back, a cat will die." "And If Earthclan stays away Hollyleaf, many cats will die"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Let's GO TO THUNDERCLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) True we must defeat ThunderClan but EarthClan must help us too! Deputy of StarClan 01:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Should we go to our territory to battle them?) Deputy of StarClan 01:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) A strange cat arrives in camp. I am Patchstar of ThunderClan, Whitestar's friend. And you're plotting against me? Why did you drive EarthClan out of their home!! Deputy of StarClan 01:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) {If you find territory, let me live there.} (What do you mean?) Deputy of StarClan 01:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (I would like to join this forest.) (You will have to ask Sandstar or Hollyleaf about this but I think there is room for only 3 clans here) Deputy of StarClan 01:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Is back- Well, I kicked Patchstar. :D Just ANOTHER Hollylord scheme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAWR!) (Just testing. All of my cats's siggies! NO POSTING!)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyhawk']]Scourge of the Skies [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Tigerkit]][[User:Hollyleaf :D|Tigah!Whitestar]]Owl of StarClan [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Mintleaf]]''The living winter herbStardust A Clan, a cat, the SKY!SaberstarHAGEN! [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Gingerheart'']]The pretty kitty [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Crystalwing]]Meow........ (Wow, this is fun! :DDD) August 8, 2010 Dustpelts paces outside the leader den. How are we going to get EarthClan back and drive out ThunderClan!! he mutters. Deputy of StarClan 11:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads out of the nursery[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (I like the new pic!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Thanks!!) Deputy of StarClan 13:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (No problem!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What do you think of the pic of Lightkit???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (The pic is awesome!!)Deputy of StarClan 14:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (Thanks! Wanna RP?)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan ( Yes!! I have about an hourish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Kay! Dust is temporarily in charge until I have the kits)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (kay. I was in HEAVEN!!! I got to go to my grandparent's farm with tons of CATS!!! I willl post the pics on my user page soon.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I wanna see! And I'm going to go ride my bike. See ya. Only a min for me) (:O You are sooo lucky!!!!! My mom wont let me get a cat ;(. Anyways, I cant wait to see the pics!!!!!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (g2g:( )---Daughter of Scourge-- (Cya Dark and Dust!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dustpelt walks over to fresh-kill pile and gulps down a fish. Deputy of StarClan 14:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar pads heavily over to a rock to sun herself[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan What are we going to do about EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar sighs, "I wish I knew. We cant send a patrol out there, with the badgers in our territory. But if I dont, Thunderclan could be trouble"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan How about after our kit comes we deal with the badgers then ThunderClan? Deputy of StarClan 14:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods her head, "Ok. I dont know what I would do if you werent my deputy"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust purrs. I don't know what I would do if you weren't my mate. Deputy of StarClan 15:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need any food? Deputy of StarClan 15:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar closes her eyes, while sunning herself, "No thanks. Im okay for now"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Shadeflower heads torwards thhe fresh-kill pile and gulps down a rabbit.Shadeflower Sandstar gets off the rock and pads towards the nursery, to play with the kits[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Blazekit sees Sandstar coming to the kits, and pounces on Sandstar, the other kits seeing, and attacking Sandstar(Claws sheated), Smokekit and Tigerkit aiming for the tail- "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SANDSTAR!" -Hollyleaf ''mrrrooooooooows ''in amusement(Is was me that was going on the ride....>_<) StarClan Category:Starclan